Sam Birchall
Samuel James Birchall, also known as "Sammie" or just "Sam" is the biological son of James & Ellie Birchall, the adopted son of Maya T'Leena, and the nephew of Jamie Kaine. He is Katie Birchall's husband and childhood sweetheart, and father to Seth Samuel Birchall, Hazel Blue Waters (née Birchall) and her twin Evan Birchall, and their five year old white tiger, Rio. Sam is also Spider-Man and uses the persona to fight against crime when the situation calls for it. He was bitten by a spider at the age of seventeen during a school trip to Binary Helix, a place that his father and uncle worked on top secret projects. At night, he is a pianist for Dover Street Restaurant & Bar and uses the funds to help Katie make ends meet, as they've decided to decline help from his mother-in-law, Olivia Creed. Sam is an attractive young man who usually smirks with brown hair that he hates for people to touch, and deep chocolate brown eyes. He stands about six foot four, and is classified as lean with a slightly muscular build. As Sam hates to shave, he usually let's his facial hair grow out to short stubble however, his excuse is because Katie seems to like it. Sam also hates to dress up and can usually be seen wearing his t-shirts, jeans, converse, and hooded sweatshirts. But it's not rare to see him dressed in a suit and tie, as that's the uniform for Dover's and again, Katie like it. Underneath whatever clothes he chooses to wear, he always has his blue and red Spider-Man suit and his mask in a pocket somewhere for ease of use if something happens. On his chest resides two criscrossing scars from two different heart transplants. However, the tribal tattoos across his chest and arms hide the scars from view. Also he has a small scar on his cheek from an attack by Charles when he was a young boy. Before taking on the Spider-Man persona full time, Sam was and still is an avid snowboarder. This is the way he met Aimee (she was his teacher) and how he fell in love with Katie (it was their first date). He also loved science, and excelled in the subject. He even went as far as to help Tali'Zorah vas Normandy in the Engineering deck during the Battle of the Citadel. Sam is commonly seen as a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. Shaken by his parent's tragic deaths, Sam's view of responsibility has led him to a path of heroism and humanitarian service. There are times, though, when his sense of responsibility can be his weakness; this became evident when Olivia had cautioned him to stay away from Katie and he did, despite how much he loved Katie and didn't want to see her hurt because of his choice to become Spider-Man. This, combined with a strong moral compass and sharp wit, make him one of the most watched characters. One of Sam's most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even in the face of certain death, he will inevitably crack some sort of joke to the annoyance of both friends and foes, mostly Samuel and his wife Kathryn. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. Also, he does this to get on the nerves of his opponents, since he knows that if they are angry, that Behind his smirk and humorous facade is a wounded soul that has seen and gone through much suffering. People in Sam's life have died around him and when someone passes, this leaves him with what he feels is a failure in his responsibility. Among these people included Ellie (all throughout his life, and when she was taken by Charles), Katie (when she sacrificed her life because of Jason and when she dies at the hands of Dr. Phillips), James (when he was held down by Kathryn and stabbed in front of him by Charles), Olivia (when she was thought to be dead and really wasn't), and Briella (when she sacrificed herself to save a pregnant Sunny and Sophia at Gavin's mansion in London. Although Sam has seen and gone through a lot, Sam will always have the heart of a seventeen year old and will always love to cause trouble, even if it's for a laugh or two. Katie Birchall: Undoubtedly the most significant, sentimental, and longest running of his relationships outside of his family; as such, he loves Katie with all of his heart and will go through great lengths to protect her. He initially met Katie when they went to school on the Citadel, just after he and Ellie moved there to hide from Charles. It wasn't until their first date and he took her snowboarding is where he fell in love with her. After the Reaper War,Katie was taken from him and sent to train with Olivia at Creed Castle, and four years passed before he'd see her again. It wasn't until then that she admitted her undying love for him and they married soon after in the Swiss Alps, and again in Hawaii. Sam sees Katie as his foundation, often coaxing him out of situations that might be detrimental for the both of them or anyone else who might be involved. Sam also sees Katie as his Achilles' heel, his one and only weakness, and feels utterly angry and lost whenever something happens to her. Jamie Kaine: Olivia Creed: Qwiby: *Sam has been snowboarding for eight years and teaches on occasion. *His Grandfather taught him how to use a bow at a young age. *Sam was trained to play the piano and now plays in a restaurant. *His main weapon is an Omni-Bow, but now uses his web shooters more. *He has an obsession with Jurassic Park, dinosaurs, and other old vids. *His favorite food is Pizza; cold, hot or old. *Because of the spider bite, he doesn't need his glasses however, only wears them when Katie asks him to. *Although he and Katie vowed never to have kids, they have three children whom they adore. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters/Heroes Category:The Birchall Family Category:S.H.I.E.L.D.